


Le chat et ses souris

by Nelja



Category: Fairy Tales and Related Fandoms
Genre: Classics, Dark Comedy, M/M, Manipulation/Mindfuck
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-11
Updated: 2012-09-11
Packaged: 2017-11-14 00:54:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/509600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/pseuds/Nelja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Slash entre le Chat Botté et le fils du meunier. L'aide du chat n'était pas si désintéressée que ça, et maintenant que le royaume est gagné, le voilà bien décidé à reprendre son maître à la princesse, de façon franchement pas morale.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Le chat et ses souris

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AndersAndrew](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndersAndrew/gifts).



> Fic slash Chat Botté/Marquis de Carabas, écrite pour la commnunauté creerpouraider, sur la version de Perrault.
> 
> Le thème était "Le fils du meunier pourrait épouser la princesse, car grâce aux efforts du chat, il est désormais riche. Mais le chat n'en a pas fini avec lui, loin de là. Car si le chat travaille pour son maître, c'est simplement parce qu'il l'adore et ne veut pas que ce dernier l'abandonne pour une femme. Alors, une petite entourloupe par-ci, un petit peu de magie par là...et le voilà humain, bien décidé à faire disparaître la princesse (sans causer de tort à son maître) et...de façon pas forcément très morale"
> 
> Avertissements : amoralité lourde, donc, avec un peu de misogynie et beaucoup de manipulation de la part du personnage principal. Pas vraiment de zoophilie, moins que dans le conte moyen : le chat a apparence humaine quand le couple se forme, et il n'a jamais eu l'esprit d'un animal de toute façon.

_Il était une fois un chat qui conquit pour son maître un royaume, et le mena à la fortune. Tout le monde supposa qu'il l'avait fait par amour désintéressé. Mais un tel sentiment existe-t-il vraiment ?_

_Peut-être, chez les humains, peut-on en débattre._

_Mais chez les chats, certainement pas._

* * *

Le temps passa, et le maître Chat se retrouva le conseiller le plus occupé de l'histoire ; le Marquis de Carabas n'avait jamais rien appris à la façon de gérer un royaume, et la princesse presque aussi peu. Le Chat non plus, quand on y pense, mais il était brillant, comme le sont habituellement les chats, surtout celui-là.

Et quand il voulait prendre quelques instants pour se pelotonner sur les genoux de son maître, la détestable princesse insistait pour qu'il descende du lit, afin de ne pas y laisser des poils. Et le fils du meunier, cet ingrat, ne prenait pas parti et laissait son épouse le chasser. Il oubliait qu'il n'était pas si fier quand il mourait encore de faim, ou quand il était plus jeune encore et caressait le Chat ronronnant des oreilles au bout de la queue. Vraiment, la princesse ne se permettait d'être aussi méprisante que parce qu'il n'était qu'un simple chat !

Nonobstant, elle n'aurait probablement pas accepté non plus qu'un serviteur ou qu'un ministre humain se livre aux mêmes pratiques, quoique pas pour les mêmes raisons. Cela ne changeait rien à la situation. Il était urgent de faire quelque chose, et le Chat, qui n'avait pas pour habitude de rester inactif, allait donc s'y mettre sans plus tarder.

Tout ce qu'il lui fallait, c'était un anneau d'or, une fée, une plume et un peu de papier à lettres. Ah, et peut-être aussi un pochon de lentilles.

* * *

Les trois filles de l'ambassadeur d'Espagne jouaient aux bagues volantes sur la pelouse, quand la plus jeune lança un peu trop fort, et l'anneau disparut dans les buissons. Elles coururent le chercher, mais sans succès.

"Que se passe-t-il, jolies demoiselles ?" demanda le Chat.

Quand elles lui eurent expliqué leurs malheurs, il répondit :

"C'est bien triste. Mais ne pouvez-vous pas aller en trouver un autre dans les affaires de votre père ?"

"Malheureusement, il ne nous laisse pas y toucher."

"Mais il est absent ; il ne le saurait jamais, n'est-ce pas ?"

Alors la plus âgée des filles courut dans la maison, fouilla dans la grande malle, et en ramena un très mince cercle d'or, et bientôt les trois petites filles riaient à nouveau, avec le chat qui essayait d'attraper l'anneau, et échouait en tombant à terre dans les contorsions les plus comiques, pour les amuser encore plus.

Mais une petite fille maladroite ne devient pas douée en l'espace de quelques minutes, surtout lorsqu'un chat chatouille ses genoux de sa queue, et cet anneau-là aussi disparut loin de leurs yeux.

Elles tournèrent en rond, encore et encore, et le chat, qui les aidait à chercher pour montrer sa contrition, les appela finalement, pour leur montrer un vieux puits, dans lequel l'anneau était certainement tombé.

"C'est certainement le genre de puits dans lequel vivent des grenouilles, qui acceptent de vous rendre ce qui est tombé dedans si vous acceptez de l'épouser." dit le chat d'un air pensif. Les trois petites filles, dont la plus âgée devait avoir douze ans, firent d'horribles grimaces.

"Nous ne le retrouverons jamais. Papa sera bien faché." soupira la cadette.

"C'est une mince consolation, mais j'ai retrouvé votre premier anneau, celui en bois, en cherchant bien." remarqua le chat en le leur tendant.

"Peut-être pouvons-nous ne pas lui dire, puisque finalement nous n'avons pas perdu celui-là ?" demanda la plus jeune. "Peut-être qu'il ne demandera pas ?"

"Helas, pour cela, il faudrait qu'il ait suffisamment de bijoux aussi beaux que celui-là pour ne s'apercevoir de rien. Comment est-ce possible ?"

"Mais il y en avait tellement !" répliqua l'aînée au chat, "tout un coffre d'objets précieux pour offrir au roi de France et à sa famille !"

"Alors tout se passera bien !" s'exclama le chat. "J'ignore si vous le savez, mais je suis le Chat de confiance du prince consort ! Si jamais votre père s'inquiète de savoir ce que cet anneau est devenu, dites-lui qu'il en a déjà fait présent au prince, et je confirmerai. Ce serait triste, si, à cause de mes conseils, vous aviez des ennuis, jolies demoiselles !"

Elles rougirent, et il sembla un instant qu'un chat leur agréerait peut-être mieux qu'une grenouille, mais ce n'était pas certain.

"Dites-moi, mes charmantes," demanda le chat, "vous pouvez me parler franchement. Aimez-vous votre père ?"

"Oh oui !" s'exclamèrent-elles. "Il nous a même emmenées en France, alors que Mère voulait que nous restions auprès d'elle."

"Je vois." répondit le chat. Il s'étira. "Quand les feuilles tomberont des arbres et que la saison des spectacles sera finie, dites-lui que vous voulez rentrer en Espagne avec lui, même un peu, pour que vous puissiez tous revoir votre mère. Un si bon père ne refusera rien à ses enfants, n'est-ce pas ?"

* * *

C'est au cours d'une nuit orageuse que le Chat Botté vint à toquer à la porte d'une de ces femmes qu'on appelle encore belles, pour y demander l'hospitalité.

"Madame," demanda-t-il, "accorderez-vous l'hospitalité à un ministre du Prince Consort ? Il vous paiera en chassant vos souris, en vous racontant des histoires passionnantes et même de quelques pièces d'or, si vous êtes ainsi inclinée."

"Je l'accorderai même sans hésiter à un chat mouillé sous l'orage," plaisanta-t-elle en ouvrant grand sa porte. Le Chat ne fut pas surpris, car son hôtesse était une bonne fée, mais pendant toute la soirée il fit semblant de ne point le savoir.

Il se montra un aimable invité, aussi agréable conteur et brillant chasseur de rongeurs qu'il l'avait promis. Il relata de nombreuses aventures qu'il avait vécues et certaines qu'il avait inventées, minimisant son rôle afin de montrer une parfaite modestie, et surtout, de ne pas attirer l'attention sur son talent de pousser autrui à faire ce qu'il voulait.

"Et voilà ce que j'ai obtenu !" déclama-t-il, ouvrant le sac à sa ceinture comme s'il renfermait le plus grand trésor de l'univers. "Des lentilles très merveilleuses, que j'ai juré de ramener à mon maître de mes propres pattes. Madame, les rangerez-vous sous clé cette nuit, pour que je puisse dormir sur mes deux oreilles ?"

La bonne fée promit, et quand le moment vint de dormir, avant de se retirer, elle rangea les lentilles dans le garde-manger et le ferma à clé.

Dès que le chat fut certain qu'elle était endormie, il souleva ses pattes sous lesquelles il avait gardé une souris qu'il avait capturée.

"Je te laisserai la vie sauve et la liberté si tu appelles les tiens, et que vous creusez une galerie dans la paroi du garde-manger pour répandre mon sac de lentilles à terre. Si tu refuses, non seulement je te croquerai comme un biscuit sucré, mais je resterai ici jusqu'à ce que ta lignée soit éteinte."

Terrifiée, la souris fit ce que le Chat demandait, et le lendemain, le garde-manger était percé, le sac déchiré, les lentilles répandues à terre, et le chat se lamentait.

"Hélas, hélas, pauvre de moi !"

La bonne fée descendit les escaliers en hâte. "Que se passe-t-il, messire chat ?"

"Hélas, j'aurais dû tuer plus encore de souris ! Cette nuit, elles ont ouvert le garde-manger, déchiré mon sac, répandu mes lentilles à terre ! Je me suis réveillé juste à temps pour les empêcher de tout dévorer !"

La bonne fée ne put que constater les dégâts, un peu soulagée que toutes ses provisions n'aient pas été dévorées.

"Mais, seigneur chat, si elles n'ont ni emporté ni mangé ces lentilles, tout n'est pas perdu ! Je vous donnerai un sac fait de la plus fine soie, et je les ramasserai pour vous, car je vois bien que vos pattes de félin, quoique habiles à la course, ne peuvent vous permettre une tâche aussi délicate."

Les sanglots du Chat Botté redoublèrent de violence. "Hélas ! Hélas ! C'est moi qui suis allé cherché ces lentilles miraculeuses au bout du monde, et elles perdront leur vertu qui quiconque d'autre y touche, même une femme aussi belle et sage que vous ! Oh, pauvre de moi, et surtout, mon pauvre Maître que j'aime tant !"

"Cela peut être arrangé. Je suis une fée." dit la femme en souriant. "D'habitude, j'ai plus pour habitude d'aider les faibles, mais je peux faire tout de même quelque chose pour vous, monsieur le ministre. Je vous changerai en humain le temps de ramasser chacune de ces lentilles. Ainsi, vous serez toujours le seul à les avoir touché, et elles garderont toute leur vertu, sans compter que je ne serai pas celle qui les ramassera une par une. Qu'en pensez-vous ?"

"Belle dame, mille mercis ! Que dois-je faire ?"

La fée se saisit d'une petite fiole, souffla dedans. "Buvez, puis crachez à l'intérieur. Ainsi, votre chattitude y sera prisonnière, et vous aurez l'apparence et toutes les qualités d'un humain."

Le chat avala, le chat cracha, et le voilà transformé en jeune homme de belle mine, aux cheveux doux et aux muscles fins, et seulement vêtu de bottes et d'une ceinture qu'il noua hativement pour protéger la pudeur de la fée. Puis, à genoux, il entreprit de ramasser les lentilles, entre les lattes du parquet, sans en oublier une seule, et la bonne fée ne put qu'admirer ce dévouement.

Quand il eut fini, la bonne fée conclut "Voilà, maître ministre. Buvez, crachez, pour remettre votre humanité dans cette bouteille et reprendre votre chattitude naturelle."

Le chat fit la plus belle révérence qu'il pouvait, le sourire le plus charmant, et sans doute la nudité de son jeune corps souple ajoutait-elle à ses séductions. "Ma noble dame, maintenant que je vois tous l'agrément de vos corps humains, je souhaiterais tant pouvoir en profiter un peu plus longtemps, juste le temps de ramener ce trésor au Marquis de Carabas ! Il me semble que les chiens que je croiserai en route, plutôt que de me poursuivre, s'enfuiront en baissant la tête, maintenant que j'ai cette apparence si noble d'une espèce qui ne l'est pas moins !"

La fée rit. "Maître chat, si vous le désirez, vous pourrez garder la fiole. Vous savez comment vous en servir. Mais une fois redevenu chat, elle ne vous rendra plus forme humaine à nouveau. Profitez-en aussi longtemps que vous le voulez, mais ce ne sera probablement pas éternel. Tôt ou tard, vos griffes vous manqueront pour chasser les souris, vos pattes agiles pour grimper aux arbres, ou tout simplement, il viendra un moment où vous voudrez retrouver votre capacité à être si adorable qu'on vous pardonnera tout, que les chats ont hérité de la nature en partage, en plus de tous ses autres dons."

"Généreuse dame, je n'oublierai pas ces mots."

Le Chat, à peine éloigné de la maison de la fée, répandit les lentilles autour de lui et ne s'arrêta même pas pour croquer les oiseaux qui venaient les picorer. Très spéciales, étaient-elles, puisqu'elles lui avaient permis d'obtenir ce qu'il voulait, mais il n'en avait malgré cela plus aucun usage.

Puis il regagna le palais du Marquis, où son premier acte fut de voler des vêtements à un courtisan qui l'avait ennuyé tantôt. Mais le second fut de signer sur-le-champ un papier qui envoyait à la bonne fée une riche récompense. On savait ce qui pouvait arriver quand on ne gardait pas ces dames de bonne humeur, elles avaient vite fait de se muer en sorcières.

* * *

Quand le Marquis de Carabas entra dans son bureau et vit un homme inconnu qui lisait ses papiers, il commença à se jeter sur lui et à pousser les hauts cris pour appeler la garde. Mais le Chat, qui avait prévu cette réaction, l'agrippa et posa sa main sur sa bouche tendre.

"Mon Maître," dit-il, "par pitié, ne provoquez pas un scandale qui ne servirait ni vous ni moi. Je ne suis autre que votre fidèle Chat, transformé en humain par accident. Vous savez que ces choses arrivent, dans un monde où des ogres changés en souris se font dévorer, et où les enfants de meunier épousent des princesses, n'est-ce pas ?"

Comme le jeune Marquis se débattait toujours, le chat se serra plus fort contre lui, et lui murmura à l'oreille. "Calmez-vous ! Avec ce que je vous ai dit jusqu'à maintenant, je pourrais être un maître chanteur venu pour votre perte, mais vous rappelez-vous cela : _Mes frères pourront gagner leur vie honnêtement en se mettant ensemble ; pour moi, lorsque j'aurai mangé mon chat, et que je me serai fait un manchon de sa peau, il faudra que je meure de faim._ "

Le corps du Marquis se détendit, et le chat savoura la tentation de l'avoir prisonnier de ses bras. Il libéra la bouche de son maître.

"Où étais-tu ?" demanda ce dernier. "Je suis sûr d'avoir fait des bêtises, sans toi."

"Je m'en doute," répondit le Chat maintenant humain, "et c'est pour cela que je n'ai rien eu de plus pressé que de venir jusqu'ici m'occuper de vos affaires, et voilà comment vous me remerciez ? J'aurai d'ailleurs bien plus de facilité à signer de moi-même, maintenant que j'ai ces mains. Me confierez-vous votre sceau !"

"Oui, s'il t'est nécessaire !"

"Sans aucun doute ! Vous savez que mes conseils ont toujours été bons, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Bien sûr !" s'exclama le fils du meunier. "Sans toi je ne vivrais pas aujourd'hui dans un riche palais ; je ne vivrais probablement pas du tout !"

"C'est cela. Je t'ai fait d'un bout à l'autre," dit le chat, caressant doucement les cheveux de son maître. "Et tu feras tout ce que je te demanderai sans jamais poser de questions, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Certainement !" s'exclama le Marquis ; mais à peine assuré que le Chat règlerait toutes ses affaires, s'enfuit-il pour retrouver au jardin sa jeune princesse.

* * *

Après quelques jours, le chat envoya l'anneau d'or qu'il avait volé à l'ambassadeur d'Espagne, accompagnée d'une lettre, où il décrivait ce cadeau comme un hommage offert par l'Espagne à la beauté de la princesse et l'amitié du royaume de France.

La princesse, qui était seule en son boudoir quand un laquais la lui apporta, demeura rêveuse. Elle aimait le beau visage de son mari, et s'il manquait d'expérience, il montrait la plus grande énergie dans les sports que l'on pratiquait à la cour. Mais elle devait avouer que, élevé en un lieu comme Carabas, riche mais rustre, il manquait d'esprit et de conversation. Echanger d'innocentes galanteries avec un homme lui manquait.

Aussi, elle prit sa plume, choisit parmi les cadeaux que lui avait laissés sa mère une statuette de grand prix, mais qui ne lui manquerait pas, et l'envoya à l'ambassadeur d'Espagne en retour, avec l'assurance de l'amitié de son royaume.

Quand le chat vit passer le laquais, il gronda "Que fais-tu ici ? Encore à paresser ? - Monsieur, je vais porter de la part de la princesse ce don à l'ambassadeur d'Espagne ! - Encore un prétexte ! Je le porterai moi-même, et si je te vois encore si indolent, je te ferai battre comme un fromage !"

Puis il emmena le cadeau chez lui, ouvrit la lettre, et en rédigea une nouvelle, où la princesse marquait non seulement son estime pour le royaume d'Espagne, comme elle l'avait fait dans la lettre d'origine, mais aussi son intérêt tout à fait personnel pour l'ambassadeur d'Espagne dont elle avait apprécié l'esprit et la mine, si bien qu'elle se permettait de lui envoyer ce modeste présent.

L'ambassadeur répondit par une lettre galante et respectueuse, accompagnée d'un somptueux bijou, et le chat remplaça la lettre par une autre tout aussi charmante et légère, mais plus polie que galante. Pas un instant l'idée ne lui vint de garder les bijoux, non, et il en aurait même ajouté des siens s'il avait pu faire aller l'affaire plus vite. La réponse de la princesse fut de celles qui prétendent ôter tout espoir d'autre chose que l'amitié, et le présent qui l'accompagnait était un cheval des écuries, qui lui appartenait en propre. Le Chat Botté n'avait presque pas à la réécrire. Il le fit pourtant, pour mieux l'encourager. Et à partir de ce jour, chaque lettre enflammée de l'ambassadeur, il la réécrivit plus sage, plus noble, pour que la princesse n'hésite pas à répondre. Chaque lettre sage de la princesse, il la fit plus perverse, et tel était son art que si on avait eu en main les originales ainsi que les copies, on n'aurait pu dire lesquelles répondaient auxquelles.

Les semaines passèrent, les cadeaux échangés devinrent plus glorieux, puis plus personnels, et enfin vint le moment où les feuilles tombèrent des arbres, et le Chat Botté surgit, affolé, à la toilette de son maître.

Ce dernier fut surpris, car contrairement aux habitudes des nobles, il avait pour habitude d'être seul pour faire ses ablutions, une originalité de plus qui faisait jaser, mais à laquelle il n'avait pu renoncer. Même quand le chat déboula dans la pièce, il eut le réflexe de se dissimuler derrière une serviette, mais il dut se dire que ce n'était qu'un chat, et puis, l'affaire avait l'air urgente. Le Chat Botté put ainsi à loisir observer le corps charmant, blond et frêle, du fils du meunier pendant qu'il déclamait sa tirade.

"Ah, malheur, mon maître, quelle catastrophe ! La princesse qui semblait si aimante et si douce entretenait une liaison secrète avec l'ambassadeur d'Espagne !"

"Ce sont des calomnies !"

"Malheureusement non ! Dès que les bruits ont commencé à courir, j'ai fait moi-même mon enquête, en secret, car je ne voulais pas que s'échappât le moindre bruit si jamais la princesse était fidèle. Mais hélas, les preuves sont accablantes. Vous rappelez-vous ce rubis du trésor de l'ogre, que vous lui aviez offert ? Il orne maintenant le doigt de ce traître ! Mais, pire encore, j'ai réussi à distraire les lettres qu'ils s'envoyaient !"

Le Marquis de Carabas lut toutes les lettres réelles de l'ambassadeur, que le Chat avait conservées, et réalisa avec horreur combien elles ne doutaient pas un instant des faveurs de leur interlocutrice.

"Mais je ne comprends pas ! L'a-t-elle rejeté, ou pas ?"

"C'est un homme roué, mon maître, et je n'ai pas pu récupérer chez lui les lettres de la princesse. Peut-être les a-t-il détruites ? Mais avec de telles preuves, je pense que vous devriez le saisir chez lui, et le roi a certainement des hommes qui lui feront dire tout ce qui s'est passé !"

Mais quand le Marquis et sa garde personnelle coururent dans le pavillon qui avait été accordé à l'ambassadeur d'Espagne, il était déjà parti, avec ses filles et ses serviteurs espagnols, en disant juste qu'il rentrerait au plus vite, que ses filles avaient eu l'envie soudaine de revoir leur mère.

"Hélas, hélas !" se lamenta le Chat, presque surpris que ses filles y aient repensé et qu'il ait cédé à leur caprice. "Il ne fait que signer là sa culpabilité, et, si loin, nous ne pourrons plus l'atteindre, car il faudrait être bien sot pour croire qu'il pense seulement à revenir. Il a dû se rendre compte que j'avais cherché les lettres de la princesse, que je ne les avais pas trouvées ! Un homme roué, comme je vous le disais."

"Que dois-je faire ?" demanda le Marquis, en larmes, "si mon épouse m'est infidèle !"

"Hélas, je peux voir d'ici votre coeur aimant balancer entre la sévérité la plus cruelle et le pardon absolu. Pardonnez-moi, mon maître, mais ce n'est pas vous qui serez capable de juger celle que vous aimez, et qui en est pourtant bien indigne. Quant à moi, ma naissance ne me permet certainement pas de décider du sort d'une si noble dame, même si je sais que vous auriez mon conseil en très grand regard. Non, nous n'avons pas le choix : il faut porter la situation devant le roi son père !"

C'est ce que fit le Marquis, et le père de la princesse tonna et tempêta devant des preuves aussi irréfutables. Il ordonna qu'elle fut gardée au secret dans ses appartements, jusqu'à ce que vienne l'heure de son jugement, qui serait terrible.

* * *

La pauvre princesse se morfondait, et parfois elle pleurait. Ah, comme elle regrettait maintenant le jeu qu'elle avait mené ! Elle aurait accepté mille fois le blâme pour ce qu'elle avait fait, mais l'horreur était qu'on l'accusait de bien pire ! Pourquoi tous, son père, son époux, refusaient-ils tous de croire que l'ambassadeur n'avait même pas touché le bout de ses doigts ? Et lui-même, où était-il ? Dans une autre prison ? Elle espéra un instant qu'il parlerait pour elle, mais vint à en douter, tant est fort l'orgueil masculin.

C'est alors qu'elle entendit une voix qui l'appelait.

"Princesse, princesse !"

Elle se retourna, pour voir le nouveau ministre de son époux, celui qu'il avait pris après la disparition de son chat. Bien sûr, il était plus approprié pour une jeune prince consort d'avoir un ministre qu'un chat, et pourtant, elle n'arrivait pas à se défaire de l'idée que c'était là un remplacement étrange et puéril.

"Que voulez-vous ?" demanda-t-elle. "Contrairement à ce qu'on dit, j'ai encore mon honneur, et un homme n'a rien à faire dans mes appartements !"

"Ne me parlez pas si durement, princesse. Les choses se présentent fort mal ; votre propre père parle de vous envoyer jusqu'à la fin de vos jours dans un couvent où on vous rasera la tête avant de la couvrir de cendres, où on vous fera dormir sur la pierre nue." La princesse s'effondra en pleurs à nouveau. "Mon maître a distrait les gardes pendant que je passais, puis j'ai offert à la femme de chambre qui garde votre porte autant d'or, de pierres précieuses et de baisers qu'elle le voulait, mais elle a refusé d'aider votre évasion. Elle a accepté, cependant, de me laisser entrer, parler quelques minutes, puis ressortir, le temps que je vous transmette un message de votre époux."

"Et que dit-il ? Croit-il en ma fidélité ?"

"Il ne sait malheureusement que croire, mais dans tous les cas, il mourrait plutôt que de vous savoir malheureuse. Aussi, il m'a demandé de vous faire parvenir cet objet-fée, qui est peut-être la seule chose qui puisse vous sauver."

La princesse eut un geste de doute, et le chat exhiba la petite fiole "Si vous crachez dans cette fiole, princesse, avant d'en boire le contenu, alors vous pourrez quitter votre chambre par votre fenêtre, malgré les barreaux qu'on y a placés et les deux étages qui vous séparent du sol. Malheureusement, il vous faudra fuir le château, car le roi votre père pense que vous lui avez fait honte, et mon maître est trop attristé par vos lettres. Saurez-vous où aller ? Peut-être préfèrerez-vous accepter la punition que votre père a prévue pour vous, qui, après tout, n'est pas si terrible ?"

"Non, non, jamais !" s'exclama la princesse. "Je vais tenter de rentrer dans la famille de ma mère, mais je préfèrerais encore la vie au-dehors, en tant que pauvresse, que les rigueurs d'un couvent !"

Elle cracha, puis but le contenu de la fiole, et se retrouva transformée en une adorable petite chatte blanche et blonde, au poil doux, aux membres fins. Elle sauta par la fenêtre, et s'en fut.

Le Chat resta sans la pièce quelques instants, savoura du doigt la douceur du divan qu'il avait conquis par abandon, et se roula même un peu dans le lit aux draps de soie avant de ressortir.

Il embrassa la servante qui gardait la porte - cette partie-là était vrai. Et il serait cruel de sa part d'attendre pour acquitter sa dette, sachant qu'elle serait probablement exécutée pour trahison dans les jours qui viendraient.

* * *

"He bien, je suis surtout triste qu'elle se soit enfuie car cela prouve sa culpabilité." soupira le Marquis de Carabas. "Mais je n'arrive pas à lui vouloir du mal. J'espère qu'elle sera heureuse. Son père est désespéré, il n'a plus que moi comme héritier."

"Je suis certain que tous ceux qu'elle rencontrera seront ravis de lui laisser une place à l'abri du froid et de la pluie." répondit le Chat Botté.

"Comment pourrais-je jamais l'oublier ?"

"C'est bien simple. Il vous suffit de trouver quelqu'un d'autre, qui ne vous préfèrera jamais personne d'autre."

"Et où trouverai-je cette perle rare ?"

"Pour commencer, prenez un peu de repos. Vous avez si peu dormi ! Revenez sur votre lit, couchez-vous auprès de moi."

Le Marquis de Carabas obéit sans protester, comme il l'avait promis. Il s'allongea près du Chat Botté, qui l'enserra de ses bras et posa la tête sur son ventre.

"Que fais-tu ?"

"Voyons, mon maître, ne nous sommes-nous pas tant de fois tenu chaud ainsi, quand j'étais encore un chat ?"

"C'est... différent, maintenant. Pas moins bien, mais... pas la même chose, tu comprends ?"

"Bien sûr. On me l'a déjà dit. Je ne peux plus sembler fragile et innocent. Je ressemble à ce que je suis, maintenant : un prédateur, qui fera n'importe quoi pour vous."

En disant ses mots, le Chat Botté s'était redressé, et couvrait maintenant son maître, le fils du meunier, le Marquis de Carabas, le Prince Consort, de son ombre. "Et maintenant, mon maître, suivez avec beaucoup de soin mes instructions, si vous désirez vraiment oublier votre traitresse. En premier, fermez vos yeux."

Le Marquis de Carabas hésita un bref instant, puis sourit, et ferma les yeux.


End file.
